Orthotics and foot orthoses are available in a variety of forms addressing support or accommodate that which exists. The focus of those past designs was to support the arch only, always with forethought that the arch is the major issue of misalignment to the foot. Various forms of arch supports have been found in the prior art, along with other support devices in an attempt to bio mechanically align the foot and subtalar joint.
As described further here in, the disclosure recites a method for dynamically providing mechanical alignment of the foot/subtalar joint. All other prior art addressing only static alignment to the foot, i.e., the foot standing still.
As described herein, a Postural Foundational-Alignment System is provided to engage the first metatarsal head in a manner such that the greater toe along with the metatarsal head of the greater toe is lifted a certain height affecting the subtalar joint and other proximal joints above the base of the feet/foundation.